utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
After the Rain
Soraru (left) and Mafumafu (right) in their "Hikikomoranai Radio" Illust. by Kichan (きーちゃん) After the Rain, initial name is Sorairo Muffler (そらいろまふらー, Sky-coloured Muffler), is the duet unit between Soraru and Mafumafu. After the Rain teamed up with the united name Sorairo Muffler in 2014 with the cover of "Umiyuri Kaitei Tan" and quickly became the most popular duet unit at present. Their covers are always in Top 4 of Weekly Niconico Utattemita Ranking and got their first No.1Weekly Niconico Utattemita Ranking #327 with their cover of "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" . As of right now, nearly all of their covers have over one million views. They host Hikikomoranai Radio (ひきこもらないラジオ), an irregularly occuring podcast where the two of them talk about various subjects. On September 26, 2015Sorairo Muffler's namahousou on September 26, 2015, they announced about their national tour "After the Rain -WINTER TOUR 2015-" which was held in December 2015. Their winter tour started from December 20, 2015 with four lives in Aichi (December 20 at Zepp Nagoya), Osaka (December 21 at Namba Hatch), Fukuoka (December 26 at Zepp Fukuoka) and Tokyo (December 31 at Tokyo Dome City Hall). On November 14, 2015, all tickets of four lives had been sold out and they decided to hold one more live.Sorairo Muffler's namahousou on November 14, 2015 This final live "Countdown Party 2015-16" also took place in Tokyo Dome City Hall on December 31, 2015. Amatsuki, un:c, Aho no Sakata, Urata, Sekihan and luz were the special guests in their final liveNews about Soraru & Mafumafu "After the Rain -.WINTER TOUR 2015-" on natalie. On January 08, 2016, they announced the new name of their duet unit After the Rain and their first album under this name "Clock Crest Story" will release on April 13, 2016"After the Rain" announcement namahousou. On October 14, 2016After the Rain's Twitcast on October 14, 2016, they announced their second national tour, "After the Rain Winter Tour 2016 -WINTER GARDEN-" which was held in December 2016. Their winter tour started from December 18, 2016 with five lives in Sapporo (December 18 at Zepp Sapporo), Osaka (December 23 at Zepp Namba), Tokyo (December 26 at Zepp Tokyo), Aichi (December 28 at Zepp Nagoya), and their final live, "Countdown Party 2016-17" which will take place in Tokyo Dome City Hall on December 31, 2016 with Wolpis Kater, Urata, Tonari no Sakata, and luz as their special guests. Due to Soraru's health condition last December 31, the first live before the Countdown Party was postponed and announced the live to be moved on February 23, 2017 by the official ATR Twitter account and official ATR website, however, the Countdown Party still went on without Soraru. On March 1st, 2017, the duo announced a tentative performance at Budokan Hall, Tokyo. They will be performing as their After the Rain duo. After the Rain has also sang anime openings and endings, such as 2017's anime shows Clockwork Planet's ED, Atom: The Beginning's OP, and Reikenzan: Hoshikuzu-tachi no Utage's OP. List of Covered Songs (Underwater Sea Lily Story) (2014.03.07) # "Super Nuko World" (2014.04.22) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" (2014.06.21) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) (2015.02.06) # "Dandan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) (2015.03.26) # "Sekaishikku ni Shounen Shoujo" (Worldsick Boys and Girls; Original song) (2015.08.31) # "Itazura Ninpouchou" (Mischievous Ninja Technique Handbook) (2015.11.28) # "Ouka ni Tsukiyo to Sode Shigure" (Cherry Blossoms on Two Moonlit Nights and Tears Falling on My Sleeves; Original song) (2016.01.08) # "Dare mo Shiranai Happy End" (Happy Ending That No-one Knows About) (2016.02.27) # "I Sleep Well" (Original Song) (2016.04.13) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-evading Rock) (2016.06.23) # "Suisei Ressha no Bell ga Naru" (The Sound of the Comet Train's Bell) (Original Song) (2016.08.19) # "Zen Zen Zense" (Many Previous Existences) (2016.09.23) # "Bouken no Sho Ga Keimashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. UraSaka (2016.11.11) # "Wasurerarenbo" (Forgotten Love) (Original Song) (2016.12.16) # "Koi" -Arrange ver.- (Love) (Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu OP) (2016.12.21) # "Kaidoku Funou" (Indecipherable) (Atom: The Beginning OP) (Original Song) (2017.03.29) # "Anti-Clockwise" (Clockwork Planet ED) (Original Song) (2017.04.03) # "Nonsense Bungaku" (Nonsense Literature) (2017.06.16) # "Suna no Wakusei" (Sand Planet) (2017.07.27) # "Shikioriori ni Tayutaite" (Swaying From Season to Season) (Original Song) (2017.08.01) # "Hibana" (Spark) (2017.09.13) }} List of HikiRadi Episodes (Something like greeting) (2015.02.07) # Episode 1: Hajimete no corner (First corner) (2015.03.21) # Episode 2: Akiba ni maiorita hikikomori (The shut-ins who swooped down on Akiba) (2015.04.04) # Episode 3: Rihabiri to iu na no tenuki (Cutting corners in 'Rehab') (2015.06.06) # Episode 4: Zankokuna genjitsu (Cruel Reality) (2015.06.20) # Episode 5: Doki~! Otoko-darake no Okinawa (Swoon! An all-boys Okinawa) with Amatsuki (2015.07.05) # Episode 5.5: Kirishima, second album de sutte yo (Kirishima's releasing a second album!) (2015.07.18) # Episode 6: Iron'na natsu ga aru ze 2015 (There's a lot of Summer 2015) (2015.08.15) # Episode 7: Roller Coaster Suki na Hito wa Zenin M (People who like roller coasters are M) (2015.12.05) # Episode 8: Igaito kotoshi no hou toka nai monoda yo ne (Surprisingly, we don’t have many New Year’s aspirations) (2016.01.09) # Bangai Part 1: Kyoshou ni yoru wo ekaki taiketsu (Extra Edition: Master of drawing showdown part 1) (2016.01.23) }} Commercially Featured Works |"Kaidoku Funou" |April 12, 2017|Opening of the TV anime Atom: The Beginning|"Anti-Clockwise" |9 = Ending of the TV anime Clockwork Planet|April 12, 2017}} Discography |track1title = Prologue |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger = |track2title = Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou |track2info = (Mafumafu) |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Tsukisase |track3info = (Soraru) |track3lyricist = Soraru |track3composer = Soraru, Mafumafu |track3arranger = |track4title = Eimin Douwa |track4info = (Soraru) |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger = |track5title = Kakushigoto |track5info = (Mafumafu) |track5lyricist = Mafumafu |track5composer = Mafumafu |track5arranger = |track6title = Scheme |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = |track7title = Irie no Kuni |track7info = (Soraru) |track7lyricist = Mafumafu |track7composer = Mafumafu |track7arranger = |track8title = Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu |track8info = (Soraru) |track8lyricist = Mafumafu |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger = |track9title = Dai2ji Karakuri Kokka Keikaku |track9info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track9arranger = |track10title = poco |track10info = (Mafumafu) |track10lyricist = Soraru |track10composer = Soraru |track10arranger = |track11title = Cradle |track11info = (Instrumental) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Mafumafu |track11arranger = |track12title = Super Nuko World |track12info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger = |track13title = Sorairo Muffleradio ~ Soshite Densetsu he ~ |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = }} Regular Edition = |track1title = Memory |track1info = -instrumental- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger = |track2title = Monokuro to Yuusha no Idenshi |track2info = (Mafumafu) |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Usotsuki Majo to Haiiro no Niji |track3info = (Soraru) |track3lyricist = Soraru |track3composer = Soraru |track3arranger = Mafumafu, Gibuson |track4title = Kyoukasuigetsu |track4info = (Mafumafu) |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger = |track5title = Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi |track5info = (Soraru) |track5lyricist = Mafumafu |track5composer = Mafumafu |track5arranger = |track6title = Vil. |track6info = -instrumental- |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = |track7title = Heart no Atoaji |track7info = (Soraru) |track7lyricist = Mafumafu |track7composer = Mafumafu |track7arranger = |track8title = Sei ni Sugaritsuku |track8info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track8lyricist = Mafumafu |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger = Mafumafu |track9title = Ai no Sample |track9info = (Mafumafu) |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track9arranger = |track10title = Chopin to Kouri no Hakken |track10info = (Soraru) |track10lyricist = Mafumafu |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = Insomnia |track11info = -instrumental- |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Mafumafu |track11arranger = |track12title = Sekaishikku ni Shounen Shoujo |track12info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger = Mafumafu |track13title = Shutchou-ban Hikikomoranai Radio Ⅱ |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = }} |-| Animate Limited Edition = |track1title = Memory |track1info = -instrumental- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger = |track2title = Monokuro to Yuusha no Idenshi |track2info = (Mafumafu) |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Usotsuki Majo to Haiiro no Niji |track3info = (Soraru) |track3lyricist = Soraru |track3composer = Soraru |track3arranger = Mafumafu, Gibuson |track4title = Kyoukasuigetsu |track4info = (Mafumafu) |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger = |track5title = Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi |track5info = (Soraru) |track5lyricist = Mafumafu |track5composer = Mafumafu |track5arranger = |track6title = Vil. |track6info = -instrumental- |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = |track7title = Heart no Atoaji |track7info = (Soraru) |track7lyricist = Mafumafu |track7composer = Mafumafu |track7arranger = |track8title = Sei ni Sugaritsuku |track8info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track8lyricist = Mafumafu |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger = Mafumafu |track9title = Ai no Sample |track9info = (Mafumafu) |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track9arranger = |track10title = Chopin to Kouri no Hakken |track10info = (Soraru) |track10lyricist = Mafumafu |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = Insomnia |track11info = -instrumental- |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Mafumafu |track11arranger = |track12title = Sekaishikku ni Shounen Shoujo |track12info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger = Mafumafu |track13title = Shutchou-ban Hikikomoranai Radio Ⅱ |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Yume Hanabi |track14info = -acoustic arrange- (Mafumafu) |track14lyricist = Mafumafu |track14composer = Mafumafu |track14arranger = |track15title = Ringo Hanabi to Souda no Umi |track15info = -acoustic arrange- (Soraru) |track15lyricist = Mafumafu |track15composer = Mafumafu |track15arranger = |track16title = Shutchouban Hikikomoranai Radio ~Natsu Koso ga Summer~ |track16info = |track16lyricist = |track16composer = |track16arranger = }} (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track1lyricist =Mafumafu |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger =Mafumafu |track2title = Moumoku Shoujo to Grisaille |track12info = (Mafumafu) |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger =Mafumafu |track3title = Berserk |track3info = (Mafumafu) |track3lyricist = Mafumafu |track3composer = Mafumafu |track3arranger =Mafumafu |track4title = Amayadori |track4info =(Soraru) |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger =Mafumafu |track5title = Garakuta no Tsukurikata |track5info =(Soraru, Mafumafu) |track5lyricist = Soraru, Mafumafu |track5composer = Mafumafu |track5arranger =Mafumafu |track6title = Wasuremono |track6info =(Mafumafu) |track6lyricist = Mafumafu |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger =Mafumafu |track7title = Insomnia |track7info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track7lyricist = Mafumafu |track7composer = Mafumafu |track7arranger =Mafumafu |track8title = Spica |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger =Mafumafu |track9title = Sekaishikku ni Shounen Shoujo |track9info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track9arranger =Mafumafu |track10title = Tamensou |track10info = (Soraru) |track10lyricist = Soraru |track10composer = Soraru |track10arranger =Mafumafu |track11title = Machibouke no Kanata |track11info = (Soraru) |track11lyricist = Mafumafu |track11composer = Mafumafu |track11arranger =Mafumafu |track12title = Saezuri |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger =Mafumafu |track13title = Chocolate to Himitsu no Recipe |track13info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track13lyricist = Mafumafu |track13composer = Mafumafu |track13arranger =Mafumafu |track14title = Never Ending Reversi |track14info =(Soraru, Mafumafu) |track14lyricist =Mafumafu |track14composer = Mafumafu |track14arranger =Mafumafu |track15title = Aster |track15info = (Instrumental) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = Mafumafu |track15arranger =Mafumafu |track16title = I Sleep Well |track16info = |track16lyricist = Mafumafu |track16composer = Mafumafu |track16arranger = Mafumafu }} (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track1lyricist = Mafumafu |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger = Mafumafu |track2title = Makeinu Drive |track2info = (Mafumafu) |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = Mafumafu |track3title = Keikoku |track3info = (Soraru) |track3lyricist = Mafumafu |track3composer = Mafumafu |track3arranger = Mafumafu |track4title = Wasurerarenbo |track4info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger = Mafumafu }} (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track1lyricist = Mafumafu |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger = Mafumafu |track2title = Saiteki na Hito no Ayame-kata |track2info = (Soraru) |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = Mafumafu |track3title = Datsuraku Jinsei he Youkoso |track3info = (Mafumafu) |track3lyricist = Mafumafu |track3composer = Mafumafu |track3arranger = Mafumafu |track4title = Suisei Ressha no Bell ga Naru |track4info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger = Mafumafu }} Gallery }} Links * HikiRadi Mylist * "After the Rain -WINTER TOUR 2015-" Website * YT Channel * Official Twitter Category:Duet Units